General-purpose information processing apparatuses (e.g., personal computers: to be simply referred to as PCs hereinafter) which are used in a company are connected to a LAN, share devices and files on the network, and use a client-server database.
For example, many client PCs can access data files held by a file server on a network.
Upon building a network system, it is important that each apparatus on the network operates stably and security is ensured.
For the latter problem, there is proposed a system in which the server monitors access by a client PC to a shared resource (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-38232).
For the former problem, there are many application programs which can run on a PC, including business applications, freeware, and shareware. Some application programs normally run under an OS of a specific version, some have bugs and operate unstably, and some are not compatible with a specific application.
The proposed technique can inhibit access by a third party other than a user who possesses the access right, and can ensure security to a certain degree.
However, considering past data leakage troubles, the measure is not satisfactory because once the password is stolen, the network becomes substantially vulnerable. In other words, conventional techniques of maintaining security consider only the access right to a shared resource on a network, and do not consider any process after the shared resource is accessed. There is a need for a technique of limiting an output from a client PC to a removable storage device connected to it.
An application program necessary for business is naturally installed in a PC. It is practically difficult to inhibit installation of an application irrelevant to business and an application which may make the system unstable.
Especially in a company in which many PCs are installed, even the system administrator cannot inhibit installation of an application irrelevant to business and an application which may make the system unstable. When the system or a given PC becomes abnormal, the cause must be determined from both hardware and software, which puts a heavy burden on the administrator.
Client PCs which operate under various OSs may be connected to a network. Even if an original OS is common, the OS may be changed and used without permission. This makes the system unstable, and the reliability suffers.